


Fire Fight

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prosthetics, Rough Sex, Smut, irondick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: James and Qrow have just met. They already hate each other. They're already fucking.Welcome to your new lives, boys.





	Fire Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written June, 2016, as a response to one of Storyqueen4444's fics. Reposted October 2019.
> 
> I wrote this fic in an hour that night. I still think it holds up. So, cheers to that.

James and Qrow had known each other for ten minutes before they started arguing. Sharp, scathing words as they snarled at each other across Ozpin’s desk. Qrow’s teeth were bared and James’ eyes were ablaze as they snapped and shouted themselves hoarse.

“If you’re so willing to put the lives of your men at risk, then why don’t you step up and fight on the front lines?” shouted James as he glared down at Qrow. “Or do you not believe in leading by example?”

Qrow sneered. “You’re one to talk,” said Qrow, sharp. He sneered up at James, a cocky twist to his lips and a light to his eyes that had James growling. Good, thought Qrow, the asshole needed to loosen up. His sneer twisted into a sharp, bitter grin. “You sure you even care about your men?”

“Don’t even-” started James.

“Enough!” Ozpin’s voice was loud enough that Qrow and James both jumped, starting. “I have had enough of you two arguing. You’ve known each other for _twenty minutes,_” they said.

“Closer to ten,” said Glynda, absently. She didn’t look up from her scroll. Ozpin shot her a look.

“Are you playing Galaga?” asked Qrow. Glynda hummed, noncommittally, and kept playing her totally-not-Galaga game.

Ozpin sighed and put one hand on their head. “You two need to sort this out. I want you both to talk about this – _on your own_.” Their words were sharp as James and Qrow turned to return to their arguing. Qrow really wanted to see if he could make James scream. In any way, really. He wasn’t picky. “When you’re done acting like children, we’ll convene again. Now, _leave._”

James and Qrow scowled at each other and stalked to the elevator. Qrow folded his arms tightly across his chest and leaned against the wall, smirking up at James.

“So, _Jimmy,_” said Qrow, purposely twisting the name to make James flinch. Qrow grinned, all teeth and predatory hunger. “How do you suppose we solve this?”

* * *

Qrow cursed as his back hit the just-closed door of James’ hotel room. Instantly, James was pinning him there, his teeth on Qrow’s neck and one hand holding Qrow’s hands above his head against the cool wood.

Qrow bucked his hips against James’ as James ground them both together, their bodies pushed flush against the door. He twisted his head enough to capture James’ mouth in a bruising kiss, groaning when James pushed against him as hard as he could.

Then James was pulling back and grabbing Qrow by his shirt, walking him backward to the bed. He turned at the last second, shoving Qrow down at the foot of the bed and climbing atop him, mouth already on his collarbone again. Qrow buried his fingers in James’ hair, head lolling back as his cock throbbed in his pants.

When James separated for a second, he took the moment to shove himself backward on the bed until his feet weren’t hanging off the edge. Then he yanked James in for a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. Noses bumping into one another and soft growls slipping from their throats.

Qrow wriggled, snapping his hips up into James’ to try and convince the other man to _get with the program and take off his fucking pants._ James separated his mouth from Qrow’s long enough to growl out “pants”, before latching on again.

Shoving at his pants, Qrow kicked them and his shoes off, taking his socks with them. James’ hands were on his shirt, unbuttoning the gray shirt and yanking at Qrow to peel it off and toss it aside. Qrow arched his hips as James’ covered right hand slipped downward and cupping him through his boxers.

Qrow swore and arched again, eyes fluttering. He dug his fingers into James’ hair as James suckled on one of his nipples. James’ left hand tweaked his other nipple, sending shockwaves of pleasure racing down Qrow’s body to pool in the base of his cock.

“You gonna get naked?” asked Qrow. “Or are you just gonna suck me off?”

James snorted and reached for the elastic band of Qrow’s boxers, only for Qrow to grab his wrist.

“Either you strip too, or we’re done,” said Qrow. “I ain’t doing this if it ain’t going both ways.”

James scowled down at him but sat up anyway, sliding off his vest and unbuttoning his button-up. There was a moment of hesitation, then James was tossing his shirt and he was stripped from the waist up. In that moment, Qrow knew why James wore a glove – which he’d also discarded.

Prosthetics lined his entire right side, including a spot of metal at the junction of his collarbone. James stared down at him, his fear in his eyes but his face stony.

Qrow reached up and ran his fingers down James’ metal side. Let them linger on the expansive scar tissue that criss-crossed the left side of his body.

“Hot,” quipped Qrow. “Now, pants.”

James kicked them off before flattening himself back onto Qrow. Qrow got a glimpse of metal hip and metal leg, at the way the it disappeared into James’ crisp white boxers, then he had a face full of James Ironwood. Of a mouth on his and a tongue sliding hot and slick into his mouth. Qrow nipped at James’ lower lip and dug his nails into James’ shoulders, catching the way James shuddered and shoved harder at him.

Then James was sliding down his body, yanking off his boxers, and snagging lube from god-knows-where. He slicked his metal hand – fuck, _yes_ – and then took Qrow’s cock in his left. Swallowed down around it and sucked as hard as he could.

Qrow swore, hips leaping into James’ mouth. James planted his left hand on Qrow’s hip and shoved it back down. Qrow let his head hit the pillows, hissing and cursing as James’ mouth worked around his cock.

A cold, metal finger traced his hole before shoving in.

“God damn, yes!” shouted Qrow, slamming his head back into the pillows. His hand gripped James’ hair tightly, yanking hard enough that James growled around his cock. The jolts spiked through his body, leaving Qrow gritting his teeth as James worked him open. Two more fingers in quick succession, the burn flushing out pleasure temporarily.

James’ fingers brushed his prostate on his next growl and Qrow saw spots. His entire world zeroed down to the mouth on his cock and the fingers up his ass. To every stroke and lick and curse word that slipped out of him. He yanked harder at James’ hair, growling when James’ fingers came short of his prostate again.

“Jimmy,” said Qrow, a warning in his voice.

James pulled off and withdrew his fingers. Qrow whined and wriggled his hips, but James held fast with his other hand. “It’s James,” he said. “You remember that, or I stop.”

Qrow groaned. “James, come _on._”

James smirked before swallowing him down again. His fingers slid back into Qrow. The pace he set was relentless and Qrow swore, eyes rolling with his head. _Shit shit shit._

James chuckled around his cock. Apparently Qrow had said that aloud.

James fingers thrust inside him as he tried to suck Qrow’s brain out through his cock. It was working pretty fucking well. Qrow felt his entire body heat. His balls tightened; his entire body tensed and arched, shoulders pushing down into the pillows.

And then he was spilling into James’ mouth with a shout, sharp and loud as he gasped and fell back onto the bed. James swallowed him down, head bobbing until Qrow was spent. Then he was pulling off and smirking at Qrow, lips spit slick and shining.

Qrow groaned and nudged his legs further apart. There was no _way_ James was done.

“Turn over,” said James, his voice a growl. Qrow managed a nod and flipped over, shoving his hips into the air.

“I’m over, now get back in me,” snapped Qrow.

“Patience is a virtue,” said James, a touch of amusement in his voice.

“Fuck you,” said Qrow sharply.

“Maybe next time,” said James. Qrow groaned, his spent cock twitching at the thought. God, he couldn’t just _say_ that.

James snorted then Qrow felt something cool and slick at his hole. He looked back to see James lining himself up, a smirk on his face. And Qrow saw something else too that made his eyebrows shoot up.

“Is your dick metal?” asked Qrow.

James nodded, something between worry and hunger in his eyes. “Yes,” he said. And then James was shoving into him, hard and relentless, and Qrow cursed and buried his face in his pillowed arms, keening into them.

James didn’t spend time letting Qrow adjust, instead he set a brutal pace, sending alternating shocks of pleasure and pain scorching up Qrow’s body. He swore and snapped his hips up into James. Keened and howled as James pressed into him over and over. James’ hands were alternating between hot and cold as they gripped his hips. His metal cock was cold and slick inside him. And that was Qrow’s only relief from the fire that burned through his body.

Pain gave way to pleasure and Qrow’s entire body was alight. He gripped the pillow beneath him as hard as he could and buried his face in it to hide the worst of his sounds. But even then, more and more spilled from his lips. Commands and cries, begs and whines that had James chuckling above him before quickening his pace.

Qrow keened when James brushed his prostate again and snapped his hips back into James’. The next stroke came up short, and so did the next. And Qrow realized that James was doing it on purpose. Letting him hang at the knife-edge of inescapable pleasure. Let the want and need pool in his cock and spread up his spine, spider-webbing out to consume him and leave him clawing and keening until he wasn’t sure _what_ sounds he was making.

“James,” he moaned. “James, _please._” He snapped his hips into the sheets, trying to find relief for his aching cock.

But James didn’t touch him, just kept up his relentless pace as he pushed into Qrow with a fury that Qrow hadn’t thought someone could possess. And his strokes couldn’t keep coming up short, not with the way James was cursing and shuddering above him.

And there it was. Pleasure exploding across his body as James gave up teasing and went back to fucking Qrow as hard and as fast as he could. Qrow swore and let it slide into a shout that had him thrusting sharply into the sheets beneath him. He needed to get off. He needed James to touch him. He needed something, _anything_ to stop the shaking slide of pleasure and heat and want and need and _fuck._

Qrow cursed as he felt James’ hips stutter above him. Thrust harder into the sheets as James’ own thrusts stumbled. And then James leaned forward and tugged Qrow’s hair and Qrow came cursing into his own arms and into the sheets.

His hips snapped hard through his orgasm, burying pleasure in his veins until he knew nothing else.

When he came down, James threw him a washcloth and dropped down next to him, still naked, and watched as Qrow cleaned himself up.

“Best hate sex ever,” murmured Qrow.

James snorted. “Sure,” he said.

Qrow’s eyes fluttered. “Still hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual Branwen, now get out of my hotel,” said James.

Qrow managed to roll his head to look at James, his blissed out eyes making the man flush. “After two orgasms? Harsh man, Jimmy.”

“It’s James,” said James, sharply. “And the proposal?”

“We’ll sort it out later,” said Qrow. He shoved himself onto his feet on shaky legs and gathered up his clothes. As he turned to leave, he looked back and winked at James. “We should do that again, Jimmy. Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer, next time.”

James’ wide eyes and flushed cheeks lingered in Qrow’s mind long after he left the hotel room and headed for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
